A Love or Hate Thing
by Fruity Loops
Summary: ...First impressions matter a lot. She, however, didn't get the chance to make one. Why? He hated her before they even met... A collaboration by abyssgirl and wastxd1symphony. Read&Review!
1. Overly Chipper

**Hi! This story is bring brought to your computer screen by _abyssgirl _and _wastxd1symphony_. We are collaborating on this story to present to you modern Tortall – with a large helping of college drama! We hope you like it! :)**

**OH! Before you start reading, let us warn you on one tiny detail. This story is rated T. This means that it is suitable for teens and above. So, if you ain't a teen, we're warning you now; this story has mature themes – plenty of mentions of sex and stuff, because we all know college boys' minds revolve around it!**

**Now. Get reading! **

* * *

**A Love/Hate Thing**

I hate college parties. All they ever leave me with is a horrible hangover on the day after and a feeling of guilt. Hell, I was even robbed of the big V at my first one. (Not that it had been a particularly unpleasant experience...) Why the hell do I ever go to them? Oh yeah. I get coerced into these things by Dom. Grr... how does he do it? I mean, it's like he just opens those mahoosive blue eyes of his at me and I'm putty in his hands.

Damn, I sound so gay. Erk! I mean, not that there's anything wrong with it – it's just that I'm NOT that... if you even understood a word I just said. I'm not sure I did...

(sigh)

Ow. My head hurts. Dammit, what the hell's making that noise?! That tune _does _seem oddly familiar... if it would stop RINGING! Oh. Just my cell phone. NO!! Not Dom again! Seriously, I am NOT in the mood for witty banter of any sort atm. No, I don't mean hole-in-the-wall, money-tree, you idiot. I meant AT THE MOMENT. Man, some days, I think that people seriously need to learn text speak. Makes life easier.

Ow... I need some painkillers. Now, if only I could get myself out of bed... ah, that's done – oh, _beep_! My _beeping_ head! Did someone spike the drinks last night? I mean, there is no _way_ I could've gotten that piss drunk without some sort of... herbal refreshment. If you get my meaning. Then again... at the rate I was downing the stuff, and with a damn good reason too... I suppose it is quite understandable. But it doesn't mean I have to like it.

I know I sound contrary. Shush.

Ok, that's it. He won't stop ringing, so I might as well answer the damn thing. And STOP telling me to stop swearing! I'll do what I _beeping_ want - 'sides, technically damn isn't vulgar. It's in the dictionary, isn't it? No, _don't_ tell me what it means; I already know! So nyaa!

Oh, for the love of God, would that phone just _shut up_! I _will_ answer it! Look, watch me do it now. Sarcasm is my way of life...

"Hello?"

See? Told you so.

"Lerant!" Ow... some people are overly chipper in the mornings. I really should get him a stuffed beaver for his birthday.

"What?"

"... Just checking to see if you're ok."

"Does it _sound_ like I'm ok?!" Ow... note to self: must refrain from shouting. Reason: bad for mental health.

"Um... no?" Bravo, idiot! Ok... so that was a bit harsh; hey, at least I didn't say it out loud!

"Great. Fine, if you want, I can be over at your apartment in about ten minutes with my miracle medicine. That is, if you're ready to stop snapping my head off."

Miracle medicine?! Oh boy, would I die for some now... "Yes, please. I'll stop." See? I can be nice!

...

Usually when there's something in it for me, of course.

But, hush! No need to go spreading it around – who knows what sort of person would get their dirty, filthy, grimy, soiled... I'm running out of synonyms for dirty, so I'll just finish the sentence and say hands. Yeah, who knows what sort of person would get their dirty hands on my PRIVATE information. Yeah, yeah. Shut up – I _have _realised that I'm only talking about my personality. What do you take me for – a lunatic?

(scoffs)

I know perfectly well that my 'supposedly' insane ramblings are starting to scare you off. So what?

(laughs bitterly)

_That _is _nothing_ compared to what I found out last night. I can't believe I had been so blind... how could I have fallen for Yuki's lies? She led me astray, having me wrapped entirely round her little finger while deceiving us all about her true nature, and at the same time... losing me what could possibly be the best thing I could ever have had.

Who knows if Keladry will ever be able to forgive me?

(falls back onto the bed)

Lerant Eldorne, you are an idiot.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Yeah, we know Lerant seems a little insane at parts, but it's necessary for his character. Send us a review to let us know how we're doing! **

- **abyssgirl** and **wastxd1symphony **_xxx _(25/04/2008)


	2. Sad sad day

**(A/n: Hey y'all! It's wAStxd here, presenting a very meagre chap... sob...anyway, give us a shout what you think - abyssgirl and I would be overjoyed to hear from you!!)(Almost forgot - I'm really sorry about the shortness!!)**

**Chapter 2 - Sad, sad day.**

When one of my family walks into a bar, the first thing they do is check the women.

In my cousin Alfie's case, he checks if any of them are pretty enough to go out with him. He scares most of them off anyway.

In my Aunt Delia's case, she checks to see if any of them are gorgeous enough to be her rivals. She quickly strikes them down.

But in my case, it's to see if any of them match the description of Yuki. If they match the description, I quickly run away before she sees it was me. Yes, boys and girls, that is what becomes of you if someone lies, sweet-talks and stabs you in the back all at the same time. Dare might I say, _Yuki _does that.

I know, I know. Yuki's a sweet-tempered child who wouldn't hurt a fly. I've got two words for you if you think that; that first one begins with PISS and the last one begins with OFF. Know what it is?

She tricked me! Scammed me! Made me sin! Stole what little innocence I had left! And she didn't even say _sorry_! It's a sad, sad day when that happens.

"Who's this?" A slim, tall Yamani girl stood leaning against a bar. She had her head tilted weightily on one side, and her arms folded across her chest, throwing her hips forward. She nodded at me, to one of the Carthaki men beside her.

"Lerant," he grumbled, grudgingly.

"Ah, Lerant." She spoke coolly. "He's from Eldorne, isn't he?"

The Carthaki grazed his eyes over me momentarily.

"Yes."

"I thought so." She stalked closer to me, and I could almost taste the perfume she was wearing, drawing me closer like a string tugging my abdomen.

"Drink?" She finally asked.

I can't believe I was so fool as to ACCEPT her offer! What are the first tricks a woman plays to get a guy? Pretend they don't care. _"He's from Eldorne, isn't he?"_ I can _hear _her laughing as she realises I was caught under her spell, like a temptress's victims. Geez. Even her _tone _made me jump for attention, playing petty circus tricks to catch her 'attention.'

Why am I such a loser?

And then _"I thought so." _What was with the "thought so"? She knew about me! Had she been conduction secret enquiries, especially leaving hints to make me curious, then pulling me along by my leg, and I not even _realising _it?

One thing was for sure. That "sweet" Yamani girl, Yuki, was not "sweet" at all. She was a minx! All she wanted was my money – go out with me, marry me, divorce me. And all for my _money. _How petty, how small was this girl, that she had to resort to cheating to get money? Too low.

All she was about was growth, growth, growth. Munching up all the chocolate like a little kid, but not innocent at all. And not leaving any for anyone else.

Meh. What was she to me now? She was gone, out of my hair, dead for all I care. She couldn't touch me again.

At least, she _probably _couldn't touch me again.

Minx.


End file.
